


Hyunjins Guide to: MEETING YOUR IDOL

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Hyunjin is a cHriStiAn ChIlD, Hyunjin is the confident gay, I don’t even know, M/M, The title sucks sorry, but changjin are both panicked gays, hyunjin is me, i am Hyunjin, okay, the oc is there bc i didn’t want to make anyone i like an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjins life has sucked lately. One of the many crappy things that have happened is his boyfriend cheating on him. After Hyunjin breaks up with his boyfriend however guess who gets a drink thrown on him by his ex. Spoiler alert not Hyunjin.I suck at summary’s and titles im sorry for this monstrosity of a fic
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Male Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 15





	Hyunjins Guide to: MEETING YOUR IDOL

From an outsider's perspective Hwang Hyunjin had a perfect life. He had a boyfriend, had a decent job, as well as very supportive parents. However if you asked Hyunjin himself you would get a completely different answer. He was currently not speaking to his parents due to an argument he had with them just last week, was extremely behind on everything at work, and was at that very moment confronting his soon to be ex-boyfriend about how he has been cheating on him with one of their friends exes.

“Sooooo… do you know why I wanted to see you today?” Hyunjin asked  
“What am I a bad child that’s just been caught by his parents?”,Heewon joked, “Anyways, no it’s not our 8 month anniversary is it?”

Hyunjin managed a weak laugh at his boyfriends joke, “No I don’t think it’s been quite that long.” he said “ Look Heewon I’m just going to get straight to the point here: Felix said he saw you at a party last week with his ex and that you looked very...close for lack of a better word.”

Heewon just say and stared at him in shock, “Hyunjin- I- Felix is lying!” He finally managed to finally sputter out. Hyunjin just looked at him in disbelief “Are you really saying”he started “that my best friend of 5 years is just trying to break the two of us up FOR NO FUCKING REASON!?”  
As Hyunjin spoke his voice rose until it was just shy of a shout. People had started to but by then Hyunjin was too angry to care.

“And what about all those times you were “too busy” or ''sick” and bailed on our dates last minute huh?! And what about that time you had a “headache” but were at the theater? Yeah I saw you. But I convinced myself that I was just being paranoid and that you just looked alike, Why? because I TRUSTED YOU!”

By this time everyone in the small cafe was either just openly staring at them or awkwardly trying to pretend there was a boy screaming at his apparently cheating boyfriend less than 10 feet away from them.

“Hyunjin calm down-” Heewon started to say  
“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!” Hyunjin screamed “You fucking cheated on me with one of our friends exes for god’s sake! And you expect me to “calm down”?”  
Heewon’s face had started to get red out of both anger and embarrassment. “Okay then fine. I did cheat on you. Are you happy now? She was much less needy than you were anyways! She never whines about how “I was always busy” or constantly wanting to talk or go out!” Heewon exploded.

Throughout all of this Hyunjin had just stared in disbelief while his eyes simply refused to stay dry. But after Heewon finished speaking Hyunjin furiously wiped his eyes, “I just wanted to talk all the time because I’m case you haven’t noticed that’s what you do when you’re in an actual relationship and not just a- a fling!” Hyunjin spat out.

“Well it’s just annoying and comes off as clingy!” Heewon argued, “And if you keep that up you’re never going to be able to keep a boyfriend! So I hope you’re happy with dying alone-“

But Hyunjin was done with his bullshit by then though. So he picked up his coffee, it was iced don’t worry Hyunjin wasn’t about to get charged for assault, tore off the lid and threw it at Heewon. Heewon just say there in shock after that, Hyunjin figures that he had a few seconds before Heewon finally snapped, Hyunjin made for the door as if his life depended on it and maybe it did Hyunjin knew Heewon to have quite the explosive temper. Anyways as Hyunjin was running towards the door he just stopped dead in his tracks.

Another thing that should probably be mentioned about Hyunjin is that along with everything else he was a big fan of a very popular group known as 3racha. 3rach you should know is a rapping/composing trio consisting of the three members J.One, CB97, and (Hyunjins personal favorite), Spear B. But now that's out of the way, let's get back to the current events shall we? 

Hyunjin has had some pretty embarrassing things happen to him in his life, that one time when he walked in on his principal in the bathroom (it’s a longish story) stood out particularly, but never had he wanted the ground to just swallow him whole as much as he did in this moment. Why you ask? Because walking through that door in all of his than Spear B. Of fucking course the first time Hyunjin met his idol was when probably all gross and red from crying as well as the fact that he was most likely going to a very disgruntled ex boyfriend at his heels, as soon as he stopped staring and came to his senses that is. 

“I- um- You’re-”, Hyunjin stuttered, “ You’re Spear B from 3racha, right?” He finally managed to get out. Spear B smiled and opened his mouth to respond but as soon as he did he was interrupted by a certain ex boyfriends scream of, “HWANG FUCKING HYUNJIN!” 

The Hyunjin in question flinched and started to turn around. But before he could completely he stumbled backwards due to a pull from behind. 

“You little piece of-!” Heewon started. Hyunjin closed his eyes instinctively, but when he opened them he was NOT expecting to see SPEAR B standing there soaked while Heewon just stared in shock while holding an empty cup.

“Is there something wrong sir?” Spear B asked a gaping Heewon in a voice that was calm but also sent goosebumps down Hyunjins arm.  
“I- You- Thats my boyfriend!” Heewon sputtered. 

Hyunjin was angrily about to interrupt to say that he most certainly was NOT his boyfriend at least not anymore when Spear B answered, “Well then if you don’t mind I’m going to go have a talk with you’re 'boyfriend”.” The way he said boyfriend was akin to the way you would talk about a 5 year olds imaginary friend. But before Heewon could protest Spear B had grabbed Hyunjins hand and dragged him out of the cafe. Spear B took him to a nearby clothing store where he stopped and said, “Well I don’t think that was a very pleasant experience for either of us.” In a calm tone.

“ Um no I don’t really think it was” Hyunjin responded along with an awkward laugh. He looked over at the other and ,as soon as he saw his wet shirt, all the events that took place at the cafe came back to him in a jolt, “OH MY GOD! I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!” He rushed out.

Spear B just chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. You’re a fan right? Since you recognized me I assumed you were.”  
“Uh yeah I’m a big fan of yours…Spear B!” He added almost as an afterthought.

Spear B made a face, “Why don't you just call me Changbin? Saying “Spear B” all the time sounds weird.”  
“Sure!” HyunJin Said almost too enthusiastically, “But I really am sorry about your shirt!” He exclaimed. Then for the first time Hyunjin actually looked around and realized where they were. “Come on I’ll buy you another shirt to make it up to you!”  
“Oh no that’s oka-!” Changbin began but was shut up when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed his hand and started towards the men’s section. And if Changbins face went a little red from the sudden physical contact Hyunjin was none the wiser. 

“Okay then just pick anything I suppose.” Hyunjin told Changbin after they arrived at the desired clothing section.  
“Again you really don’t have to do this, it’s fine.” Changbin said awkwardly.  
“Shush!” Hyunjin said while placing his finger on Changbins lips which effectively shut him up, “It will make me feel less bad. After it was my asshole of an ex boyfriend that caused this.”  
“Well okay then I suppose if it makes you feel better.” Changbin mumbled in a barely audible tone to then wander off and start looking through the shirts. Hyunjin let out a tried sight and collapsed onto a chair to pull out his phone. It had been quite the eventful and exhausting day.

After Hyunjin had been mindlessly scrolling on his phone for a bit when Changbin came up and tapped on his shoulder and said, “How do I look?” 

Now Hyunjin was a good Christian child but even he had to admit Changbin was HOT. The shirt he chose was just a simple black muscle tee but in Hyunjins opinion with those arms it didn’t need anything else.

“Hyunjin are you okay? You seem a little out of it.” Changbin told him, his voice an odd mix of concern and teasing.  
“ Yeah I’m fine.”, Hyunjin squeaked, “it looks good on you. Now how about you go back and change so we can leave now yeah?”

Changbin did go back to change, Hyunjin paid, and they exited the store together. As they were passing by a coffee shop on their way to Hyunjins bus stop though Changbin said, “How about I get you a drink as a thanks for the shirt?”  
“I literally got you that shirt to apologize for being the reason you got a drink thrown at you in the first place changbin,” Hyunjin replied in a deadpan tone.  
“Yeah but judging by the appearance of your ex boyfriends attire he’s not the only one who lost his drink. And besides I feel bad. Please just do this for me?” Changbin said while batting his eyes.  
“Okay you’re only making fun of me now!” Hyunjin said while pouting hoping to distract from the fact his ears had probably gone quite red. It worked apparently because a now visibly flustered changbin responded with, “I’m not! I’m not! But still let me get you something please?”  
Hyunjin sighed and said “If you insist I suppose.”  
Changbin then smiled and said “I do.” Before proceeding to happily drag Hyunjin inside the little shop.

After they both got their drinks and were all situated Hyunjin asked, “So how are you going to get back to your studio?”  
“Oh I walked to the cafe from my studio I’ll probably either walk back or call my manager to come pick me up.”  
“Hmmm well since you’re an idol you definitely do tours sooo do you enjoy traveling?” Hyunjin asked  
“Well if I’m being completely honest I could do without it really. I love meeting the fans of course, but I could do without all the traveling. Speaking of fans though…” he said with a smirk. Hyunjin groaned and pretended to be in pain.  
“Oh come on! Don’t be so dramatic!” Changbin said. Hyunjin glared at him but he just smiled innocently back..  
“I’m a very dramatic person. You should probably get used to it love.” Hyunjin retorted sarcastically.  
Changbins face went red at the nickname “Just answer the question!”  
“Well would you make fun of me if I said it was you?” Hyunjin mumbled, barely audible.  
“It’s me?!” Changbin gasped in fake shock “well I’m flattered that someone as high and mighty as you took a liking to me. It must be a dream come true for you to be talking to me though, right?”  
“Well it was a dream of mine until I met you and was ,I must say, very disappointed.” Hyunjin deadpanned.  
“Now that’s not nice” changbin said with a pout in fake offense.  
“The world’s not nice sweetheart.” Hyunjin said with a smile full of fake sympathy.  
“Oh shut up.” Changbin retorted with a red face.  
“Nice comeback baby.” Hyunjin said delighting in the fact he could make the other blush. After he said that though Changbins phone started to ring. Changbin answered and exchanged a few words with whoever was on the other line.

“Well looks like it’s time for me to go.” He said after hanging up and started to gather up his things to leave. “Come on I’ll walk you back to the bus stop.” 

After they arrived at the bus stop changbin cleared his throat and said “Well it’s been fun I guess.” He said awkwardly and began to walk off.

Hyunjin stared in disbelief for a couple of seconds before calling out, “Wait!”, Changbin turned back around with wide eyes.  
“What?” He asked innocently, whether he was faking it or not Hyunjin couldn’t quite tell.  
“You seriously… good lord. You can’t just leave without getting my number first dumbass!” Hyunjin said in disbelief.  
“Oh. Okay then.” Changbin said embarrassed and started coming back with a red face, only to stop and glare at the poor college kid standing behind them who snickered at the whole situation who then cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in the ground.

“Just give me your phone.” Hyunjin said tiredly, after a chastened Changbin handed it over he put his number in and said, “ Well you better text me later. See you baby.” 

The bus then arrived and Hyunjin boarded it. Sitting in his seat he thought about how in the span of 4 hours he obtained an ex boyfriend, an iced coffee, and a cute boys number.


End file.
